


Working Out the Aftermath

by andonlythinkofme



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonlythinkofme/pseuds/andonlythinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Aurora's coronation and the kingdom has still not healed from King Stefan's neglect. Luckily Aurora has some magical help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night after watching the movie so there has been now editing done to this. Please don't judge too harshly :)))))))

The third guest, an old farmer with gnarled hands and white hair, entered the throne room. He slowly approached Aurora’s throne, pausing every third step to bow to the new Queen.

“Your Majesty” the farmer spoke solemnly once he had reached the lowest step of the platform that led up to Aurora, “I come here to beg for your favor.”

“Please, go on,” Aurora smiled graciously down on the man. It had been a year since she had been put on the throne yet the reverence her subjects gave to her was still strange to the girl who had grown up in a small house with three aunts.

“Well, your Majesty, my farm is but a little apple fair at the border of the Moors. During your great father, King Stefan’s, reign there was much activity in that area, soldiers and all that trampling the ground and-and-and stealing my apples and such.” A tear sprung to the poor farmer’s eye, “I do not wish to speak ill of the king, your Majesty, yet in the year since his death I have not been able to, well-get back on my feet as it is.”

Aurora’s smile never left her face as she thought on what was being said. It sounded much like the stories from the first two guest from the morning and most of the guest who had traveled to the castle since her coronation. Aurora hadn’t spent more than a few minutes with her long lost father, not long enough to form a true opinion on the man however the many complaints Aurora had heard since the man’s death gave her the impression that her father was not as caring a ruler was possible.

“I understand, Sir, what it is that you wish. I will do everything within my power to help your farmer get back on its feet.”

The farmer bowed again to Aurora, his white hair grazing the castle floor. He made a hasty exit, never once turning his back to the throne. Aurora leaned back in her throne with a sigh. She twirled a strand of her long white-blonde hair around her index finger while she thought over what she had heard all morning. The damage caused by King Stefan’s militarization of the border between the kingdom and the Moors had all but ruined the people that inhabited the area. The young Queen’s heart ached for the people she was now responsible for. Aurora turned to speak to one of her attendants who stood sentinel at her side.

“I’m truly sorry but could you please tell any and all other guest that I must leave.”

“Are you going to the Moors, your Majesty?” The attendant asked. Aurora nodded. She stood from her throne and walked into a small antechamber off the the side of the throne room. The cold stone walls afforded no comforts. Housed with the four walls was a wooden chair and a small oaken table with a deep red cloth draped over it. On the table was glimmering green stone. After Aurora’s coronation the young Queen wished to rule from the Moors. This did not pan out as Aurora wished. While the young Queen loved the Moors they inhabitants did not really need to be ruled. They were self sufficient in ways that the humans across the border were not able to. When Aurora officially moved into the castle, her godmother gifted her with the stone.

“I’ve charmed it,” her godmother told her, “when you wish to come to the Moors simply take the stone in hand ask to come here, and you shall.”

Aurora crossed the small room to the table and took the stone in hand. Closing her eyes she whispered, “I wish to return to the Moors.” A golden swirl of magic enveloped the girl, spinning quickly before dissipating completely, take the Queen with it.

* * *

Maleficent lay calmly in her tree on the hill. Sleep eluded the fairy so she instead watched the sprites playing in the water. The inner calm that permeated through the fairy was new for her. She hadn't felt peaceful since the last night she spent with Stefan. The previous anger, the anger that drove her to make herself Queen of the Moors, the anger that persuaded her to curse the infant princess, the anger that leaked into every aspect of Maleficent’s life had floated away into the clouds. Maleficent snuggle back into the tree. She lay at an odd angle, having now to accommodate her wings after sixteen years without them, but the sacrifice of a completely comfortable seat for the use of her wings was not even a question for the fairy. Up above in the clear blue sky, Maleficent saw a black shape approaching. She didn't have to reach out with her powers to know is was her servant. Diaval landed on a branch. He cocked his head and gazed at his mistress intently. After years of companionship Maleficent knew that was Diaval’s way of asking to be transformed into a human. With a flick of her wrist and a swirl of gold magic Diaval’s raven body morphed into a human’s. He pushed strands of his black hair out of his face, taking a few seconds to adjust to his new limbs and size.

“Mistress,” the man finally looked at her, “Aurora has come for a visit. She is at the other side of lake.”

“Ah, it has been awhile.” Maleficent sat upright. She stretched the kinks in her back by rolling her shoulders back. Diaval hurriedly looked away, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“Take me to her then,” Maleficent transformed Diaval back into his raven form. The two left the tree in a gust of wind ushered in by Maleficent’s powerful wings. the pair soared above the trees. In a few minutes the reached the other side of the lake. Aurora’s white-blonde hair shone nicely in the afternoon sunlight. Maleficent landed gracefully, transforming Diaval back into a human before he touched down, causing him to stumble. Aurora’s trilling laugh halted Diaval’s indignation only slightly.

“Beastie,” Maleficent said in greeting.

“Godmother,” Aurora responded happily. The young Queen raced forward to cling to Maleficent’s light brown robes.

“What has brought you to the Moor,” Maleficent asked. She did love to see her charge, yet she knew that Aurora was busy with the humans and their needs.

“Oh Godmother, there is so much going on. I wish that everyone in the kingdom would be happy yet that doesn’t seem possible.”

“Come and tell us about it, Beastie.” Maleficent led Aurora over to a grassy plane up away from the water. Diaval followed behind. The trio sat down in a little circle. Diaval could help but to think of them as a little family but kept that thought to himself.

“Tell us what is happening, Aurora,” Diaval said instead. The young Queen took a few calming breaths before launching into her story of the men and women who had traveled to her castle for the past year. At the end of her tale she turned her entire body to face her godmother.

“So, with all that, Godmother, I have come here to ask you a favor.” Maleficent inclined her head but remained silent, waiting for Aurora to continue.

“I’ve seen you heal the trees here in the Moor. You keep them healthy and strong. I was wondering if you could do the same for some of the farmers around the border. Go out and well, heal their crops and such. It would help me greatly if you would do so.”

Maleficent barely thought about it.

“No.”

Aurora’s face crumpled into a frown. Diaval scooted closer to his mistress so that he could speak quietly to her.

“Mistress, perhaps we should consider it,” he whispered.

“We? I was not aware that you would be helping. Tell me, Diaval, with what powers will you be assisting me?” Maleficent did not bother to whisper as Diaval had. Aurora gazed away at the water.

“I can help by keeping the humans away from you. We both know that I am far better at that then you.” Diaval started confidently into Maleficent’s multi-colored eyes. As much as Maleficent wanted to crush the self-confidence in her servant’s eyes, he was right. Maleficent thought on the subject. It hurt her as a fairy to think of the ravaged land Stefan left behind after his death. Yet helping the humans was not something Maleficent found particularly enticing. But helping the plants. But humans. But helping the Beastie. But Humans. She made eye contact with Aurora. The young Queen’s lovely blue eyes gazed imploringly at her. That, in the end, is what made up Maleficent’s mind.

“I’ll do it,” Maleficent finally said, “for you, Beastie.” Maleficent then steadfastly ignored the beaming smiles from both Aurora and Diaval.

“We’ll start tomorrow, never you worry,” Diaval assured Aurora, giving her a sly wink.

“Great! Thank you so much, Godmother. This will help the kingdom so much.” Aurora then stood up. “I must be go now. Who knows what the people in the castle must be thinking with me gone like this.” Aurora anointed Maleficent and Diaval’s cheeks with a kiss before fishing out the glittering stone from one of the various pockets of her lilac dress. Aurora then disappeared in a golden swirl.

“We should get some rest then,” Diaval said while standing up.

“And why is that,” Maleficent asked.

“Because we have a busy day tomorrow and we’ll need our rest.”

“Alright then,” Maleficent acquiesced, “we’ll be off then.” Maleficent transformed her partner back into a raven. She then stood and with a wave to the various fair folk playing down at the water, she ascended into the sky.

* * *

“Have you gotten rid of them,” Maleficent inquired without turning around. Her entire focus remained on the branches she sought to fix. It appeared that a whole cavalry had tramped through this farm, destroying many of the apple trees.

“I told the man and his wife that we were from the Queen, not a lie, and that we are here to inspect all the damage, a little bit of a lie.” Diaval stood next to his Mistress, watching her at work repairing the long branches of the trees.

“You’re quite good at that,” the raven turned man commented.

“I’ve always been good with plants and such,” was his only reply. No matter how much she loved nature in all its parts, this was the ninth farm the pair had visited. Diaval walked closely with Maleficent as she walked. The close company was something that Maleficent had grown to rely on after years of companionship between them. His presence by her side calmed her and allowed her to work without thought. Once finished, Diaval  took her hand.

“I think we should end it for the day. We’ve already done nine farms, we can do the rest tomorrow.” Diaval tugged at Maleficent’s hand.  

“Alright, alright, don’t pull at me like a beastie yourself. We’ll go.” Maleficent turned Diaval back into a raven. The two of the soared up towards the clouds. The exhilaration brought a smile to Maleficent’s face. The two flew over the stretch of flat farm land towards the Moors at a leisurely pace, reaching it without breaking a sweat. When Maleficent’s graceful body alighted on the ground beneath her tree, Diaval perched himself on her shoulder, nudging her to tell her he wanted to be turned into a human again.

“Mistress, I was, uh, I was wondering if we could walk,” Diaval spoke softly after being turned human again. This confused Maleficent greatly. She had assumed that upon their return they would immediately retire to the tree. The sun was setting and the nocturnal sprites and pixies were emerging from their homes. Diaval again put his hand on hers.

“I shall give you some of my time,” she allowed, “only a few minutes now. You yourself just yesterday said that we need rest to help those humans.”

“Of course, Mistress.” The pair walked the edge of the lake. After moments of comfortable silence, Diaval breached it with a question.

“What was it like, growing up here?” The raven asked.

“Why must you know? It was many years ago.” Maleficent could feel her closing off. Any thoughts of her past immediately called to mind Stefan. Diaval must have sensed that.

“You don’t need to speak of him. I’m sure there was more to your life than Stefan,” Diaval hurriedly added on. Maleficent thought on her past. Of the years she spent protecting the folk of the Moors before her wings were taken. She then thought on her years as a child, playing with the sprites and wood folk. Without thinking, Maleficent began to speak to her companion. Diaval listened closely. At the end of one particularly funny tale consisting of a family of pixies and a stray cat Maleficent stopped walking.

“I- I don’t wish to speak of myself anymore. We should return.” Diaval looked stricken.

“If that is what you wish, Mistress.” He then paused, appearing to think over what he wanted to say. “I had only wished to, to spend some time with you. It feels like we have spent a lifetime together yet I know you not at all. That is, well, we have practically raised a hatchling together and saved a kingdom.” Shock pierced Maleficent’s stomach. She had never thought of what she and Diaval had done as raising Aurora. She had never considered themselves parents. At the time rage and vengeance had so clouded Maleficent’s mind that the logistics of what they were really doing had not occurred to her.

“You think us parents?” She asked.

“Yes, um, yes. I do,” Diaval hesitantly answered. “And we did a great job if I do say so myself.” Diaval walked forward and for the third time that day took Maleficent;s hand. This time however, Maleficent felt as if she was getting something that she hadn’t before. A little smile appeared on her red lips.

“I hope that we can walk again. Together. Walk together again soon. Or anything. Maybe just talk. Whatever you wish.” Diaval stumbled over his words. Maleficent got the gist of it though. She didn’t know how she felt about Diaval other than she need him around as her servant and companion. More than that was not something she had ever considered. Yet she found that without the anger that she had previously held, there was so much room for joy in her life. Maybe this, this person’s hand in hers, was the next step. Maybe.

“Let’s go back,” she said, a tone of affection that she had not used for years colored her voice. Diaval’s answering smile was enough for now.

* * *

“Your first guest of the day, your Majesty,” Aurora’s attendant announced. Aurora smoothed down the folds of dark green dress before allowing the guest in. In walked Maleficent, decked out in her nicest brown dress and green robe. True excitement entered Aurora’s petite frame.

“Hello, Godmother!” Aurora, mindful of the people around, did not rise from her throne.

“Hello, Beastie,” Maleficent responded. Maleficent, usually stoic, appeared much softer around the edges to Aurora. She had never seen  her godmother look so happy, in her own way.

“I’ve come to tell you that the favor,” Maleficent looked pointedly at the guards, “has been completed.”

“Ah, well thank you so much. The kingdom would thank you too if they were aware.” Aurora was actually sure of that but it sounded nicer to say it. With formalities out of the way, Aurora felt comfortable moving on to another topic.

“So, what is going on with you? The Moors? Anything new?” Aurora asked quickly. Maleficent’s smile immediately left her face.

“Nothing, little Beastie. Never you worry.” Maleficent turned her back to the Queen, “I must go now, I promised to...well, Diaval and I have some things to do.” With that Maleficent walked out of the throne room without a second glance. Aurora pondered the interaction. It gave no clear indication as to what the source of her godmother’s happiness was, but whatever it may be Aurora wished that it would continue. She liked it when her godmother smiled.


End file.
